bravomanfandomcom-20200214-history
Braveman
"You can't fight me. I'm an actor, I don't even have any actual powers." —''Braveman to Bravoman, In Brave Words'' Braveman, is a television show hero, who is a parody of Bravoman. Personality Though Braveman appears 'brave' and nice on his show and in front of kids, he is actually very sarcastic and rude when out of character, and very cowardly... Just like a real actor. Powers & Abilities *''Normal Human Strength: ''As a normal human being he lakes any extraordinary powers. *''Charisma: ''Though he does lack super powers, he has a way with words. *''Punching Glove Mechanism: ''In Bravoman: Binja Bash he is shown using props as a form of defense. *''Fusion: ''Additionally by combining with the other members of the Bravo-Corps they become Bravo Master. History Braveman was made as a combination of multiple fictions, but mostly Bravoman. He first met Bravoman at a Brave Con, when Bravoman was trying to get revenge. Bravoman ended up not fighting him, cause he had no powers, but Alphaman sent in a few words on how he is sealing Bravoman's fame, getting him sued. He later appeared claiming that he is okay, because as long as he's a parody, and doesn't take the actual credit, so as long as he makes fun of him half the time, he's good. Because of this he becomes a real annoying nuisance. He was later "Tele-Beamed" to Planet Alpha by Alphaman to help Bravoman battle Zulu, though they were hoping to get Wonder Momo instead. He along with Bravoman, Anti-Bravoman, and Bravowoman were the founding members of the Bravo Corps. At first the Bravo Corps stood no chance against Zulu, but when Anti's Anti-particles became unstable, they fused into Bravo Master, and destroyed Zulu. He reappeared at the General Pop Culture Con '13, where he tricked Bravoman into agreeing that he is using Braveman trademarks without permission. He won in court, but all he wanted his own Origin strip, rather than money. He reappeared again on his late night talk show, talking to Klonoa talking about a chracter of his franchise "Guntz". He made later appearances hosting the talkshow, talking to different Namco videogame characters. In The Death of Bravoman he and the Bravo Corps fused once again into Bravo Master, this time with Waya Hime, to defeat Zulu's revived form. After the hard victory, it was undeniable that the comic would end anyway. Braveman was last seen hosting his talkshow one last time, this time with Wonder Momo as the guest, while reading Matt & Dax's farewell letter. Trivia *Though he is an original character for the comics, his design is based on Bravoman's american box-art design. *He has no powers at all, but is part of the Bravo Corps. **This is because Wonder Momo was meant to be "Tele-Beamed", but there was an error, and he was "Tele-Beamed" instead. *He receives an issue of "Carl the Barbarian" as his Christmas present *Along with Bravoman, Alphaman and Anti Bravoman, Braveman has interacted with a character outside the bravoman series. Bravoman and Anti Bravoman interacting with Wonder Momo, Alphaman interacting with Glooder and Braveman interacting with Klonoa Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Bravo-Corps Category:Characters Category:Video-Game Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Anti-Heroes